An automotive closure, such as a deck lid for an automobile trunk, is hinged to swing between open and closed positions and conventionally includes a latch mechanism that is attached to the inner surface of the deck lid. The latch mechanism functions in a well know manner to lock the deck lid in the closed position or release the deck lid to be opened manually. The latch mechanism is operated remotely from the exterior of the automobile trunk by inserting and turnings a key in a key lock cylinder that extends through deck lid and is operatively connected to the latch mechanism usually by an actuator assembly and a cable assembly located inside the automobile trunk.
The position of latch mechanism with respect to key lock cylinder and actuator assembly varies with respect to angle and distance for different model automobiles. The cable assembly that runs from latch mechanism to actuator assembly is an expensive item, comprising a wire with end connectors that slides in a sheath with end connectors. In the past, the length of the assembly cable that is required has been reduced by providing a unique actuator assembly for each different model automobile resulting in a proliferation of parts and high tooling costs.